gbloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Person
Person is a poo poo face Fanfics Person has currently written three fanfics all containing super gay sex and a story to along with it, like one of those old pizza delivery guy pornos. The three fanfics are as follows and are ordered by date created: Person x Dreamer Jiquor x Kjf Dylan x Jack 'Person x Dreamer' was set in the ROBLOXian Mall and uploaded by 'game'. 'Jiquor x Kjf' was set in Block Town but I can't find the game. 'Dylan x Jack' was set in the GOODBLOX Bowling Alley and was uploaded by 'akelarre' Fanfics were then later set against rules because the Big Daddy KJF said so. A victory was had by Person and possibly Oborlex who I think made a fanfic of 1002 and someone else, possibly cukesim or cubebuilder. Can't remember who it was exactly. After KJF sent that message, Person made a video of the entire event in all of it's magnificent glory . I recommend watching it, since I'm Person. Bans This was just one day before getting banned for 3 days with the warning of inappropriate saying because I said "sex". This is not a real warning telling me to get rid of my blurb and instead they banned me for 3 days with no warning a day later. Jiquor's moderation is actually quite shit. Not gonna lie, I hope I don't get SUPREME IP BAN because of this lengthy wiki page ranting about Jiquor and other shit. I've already said lots of words that Jiquor would consider haram. Please don't ban me father Jiquor. I made a fanfic specially for you, don't hurt me I beg you. Person was first banned for 3 days without warning for posting a link to the fanfics in his blurb. Jiquor was attempting to keep the site SUPER FAMILY FRIENDLY and leave the discord absolutely ridden with rats like us. He was making the excuse that a 13 year old can easily go on the site, click yes on the Consent page stating that you're over 13 and go on the site. It's like if a 13 year old "happens to stumble across a porn site" , they can just click "I'm over 18" and bam, they're in. I mean, even if you're under 13, you're still not allowed to go on the discord and yet the discord has super "inappropriate" shit there but he won't do anything. The old roblox community is not for little kids, stop censoring everything like China, Jiquor. Please, this isn't ROBLOX. We're GOODBLOX. Not a family friendly site. If Jiquor were to just give me a warning to change my blurb then I would have done so immediately and there would be no reason to ban people. You know, Jiquor's on a ban craze. It's like he's addicted to the shit. (Not related to Person) Earlier on, (07/02/20) Jiquor told jackgameswtf to change the description of an item because it was apparently too inappropriate to show. I mean like, come on. Jiquo r's taking it way too far and acting like there are little 7 year olds every 2 people on the discord. The item was the Animal Crossing Character , which was uploaded by jackgameswtf and the description was changed to '''"highly attractive character" '''upon Jiquor's request. Emote Contest Person entered a valid emote on 14/01/2020 which was originally called Pete with the intended description of "Greeting's Louise". The image shown on the right is the unedited version. It was made as a replacement for the KJF T-Pose gif which you can see more about if you scroll down. It's a combination of the Thrillville Nerd and my own chin, nose and balls. It was being threatened to have been an invalid entry due to it not being fully made by me. As of 08/02/2020, it has 98 sales and currently is the best selling face on Goodblox. It was taken off-sale and people still ask to bring it back. It was pretty hated due to how low-effort it was but it won the majority on 20/01/2020 when th e winners were announced. Person was awarded 1st place, 1.5k ROBUX, a custom badge and the custom hat which was the Goodblox Emoticon Winner Award . Person's Pete won the majority with 59 votes and became a real item on the Goodblox Catalog. Random/other boring useless shit Person is the creator of the current banner which is: The policeman avatar on the far left was Person's old avatar, the one next to the policeman is Shull/mason. I forgot what the one next to Shull/mason was but the one on the far right is deo. These four users (including me) were standing on KJF's Place Number: 7 which is actually a game I gave KJF the download to and got rewarded like 100 or 200 ROBUX. Can't remember how much it was exactly. In the middle, there's a picture of the Doomspire Brickbattle uploaded by delta. I "borrowed" the "We're Good" text that was from Cole's banner but I edited it quite a bit by changing colour and other shit since it looked pretty cool. The night sky and moon are two seperate images that I just merged together which is why you can see the stars through the moon. Otherwise known as my shitty editing skills. Person also created the KJF Spinning T-Pose gif which was made directly in Goodblox's studio. I got the humanoid from that old Alien Invasion game I forgot the name of, removed the gun and added the chill face and body colours. I then took his arm and attempted attaching it to the side of his body making a t-pose but when I ran the game, it kept falling off. The solution to this was adding a weld on the other side of the arm to hide the weld texture and attach it to the torso. The way it spins is by using an old spin script I found on ROBLOX that was created in 2009 and just put it under the humanoid. I made it transparent by putting a fully green part behind it and editing the gif to both remove transparency and make it possible to use in discord by decreasing filesize by cutting out unnecessary frames. This was made in 09/01/2020 for the 2020 Emote Contest but was rejected due to it being a gif. This is why Person's Pete was made instead. (scroll up). KJF T-Pose emote got turned into an emoji in the discord. Last year, specifically 24/10/19, Person sent Dylan 25 friend requests and all were declined. This was because Dylan would only accept friend requests of cool people. Even after Person made two t-shirts begging Dylan to accept his friend request, there was no avail. One of the two t-shirts was of a sad noob crouched up on the floor of nothing which had big text above it saying "pls accept my freind request" and below the text "Dylan!!". The other t-shirt was a variant of this but with a sombrero and slightly transparent. After this, Person got a warning for abusing a 'known bug' although Person had no idea. The note read "Do not abuse a known bug on GoodBlox!". Category:Players